Miscellaneous unorganized material/KTVO
edit Digital programming Its signal is multiplexed. On KTVO-DT2 is the area's CBS affiliate. Known on-air as KTVO CBS 3.2, this is currently not offered on CableOne or Mediacom digital cable systems. However, negotiations to add the channel are on-going. Outside of CBS programming, the channel airs shows from America One as a secondary affiliate. edit History KTVO signed-on November 21, 1955. It was a primary CBS affiliate although its single market status allowed it to include programming from NBC and ABC. The station was founded by Jim Conroy. Many people thought that Ottumwa was too small to support a television station but Conroy persevered believing that Southeastern Iowa and Northeastern Missouri would be proud to have a station of their own. This was not a surprise given that KTVO was the area's only channel until 1986 when KOIA-TV (now Fox affiliate KYOU-TV) took to the air. On January 7, 1964, this channel was sold to Post Corporation who renovated the facilities in Ottumwa. For the station's first twenty years, KTVO's operations were primarily based in Ottumwa in studios shared with then co-owned KBIZ-AM 1240. In 1968, it switched its primary affiliation to ABC although it continued to carry a few CBS and NBC shows until 1974. In 1976, KTVO relocated its facilities outside Kirksville. The channel operated a short-lived low-power translator, K40AI channel 40, that carried some local Missouri programming in the early-1980s. On June 2, 1988, a three-member broadcast tower maintenance crew was killed when the KTVO broadcast tower collapsed. This forced the channel, who was then owned by Federal Broadcasting, along with radio station KRXL-FM 94.5 (which had been renting antenna space on the tower) off-the-air. Because the original tower was still available KTVO was able to resume broadcasting within thirty hours of the collapse. An Occupational Safety and Health Administration investigation placed official blame for the tower collapse primarily on the maintenance crew citing the removal of too many tower cross-braces at once for repair. Although a relatively new structure, the steel cross-braces had already shown signs of cracking, rust, and other deterioration thus necessitating the early repair and maintenance. The station was acquired by Raycom Media in 1996. On March 27, 2006, Raycom announced that it would sell the channel along with thirteen others across the country to Barrington Broadcasting. The sale closed later in 2006. In March 2009, KTVO received national attention as the victim of viewer prank. A list of fake names many considered crude or obscene (i.e., Dixie Normus, Craven Moorhead) was submitted to the KTVO weekday morning show birthdays/anniversaries segment. This list was aired in February 2009 and by March a video of the incident began appearing on websites such as YouTube and Break.com. Over 400,000 viewings occurred on YouTube before KTVO management forced the removal citing copyright violation. However, it had gained enough national attention that the Howard Stern radio show and Jimmy Kimmel Live exposed the prank to a larger audience. The station served as the default analog ABC affiliate for the Quincy, Illinois / Hannibal, Missouri market which did not have an affiliate of its own. On August 28, 2007, sister station KHQA announced that it would launch a new second digital subchannel to broadcast ABC programming beginning September 30. However, KTVO remains on Quincy/Hannibal cable systems. This channel launched a CBS-affiliated second digital subchannel on May 15, 2010 effectively marking the network's return to the station after a 36 year absence. Like KHQA-DT2, KTVO-DT2 airs America One programming outside of primary network affiliation. KTVO-DT2 does not simulcast any local newscasts from the main channel. edit News team Anchors *C.E. Huffman - weekday mornings *John Garlock - weeknights and producer *Marlene Speas - News Director seen weeknights at 6 and 10 *Fred Beck - Sports Director seen weeknights at 6 and 10 KTVO News AccuWeather Meteorologists *Teresa Carter - Chief seen weeknights *Nathan Biswell - weekday mornings *Ashley Smith - weekends and news reporter Reporters *Kevin Chierek - news and weather *Emily Finnegan - producer *Eden Derby *Matt Buhrman *James Buechele *Alex Halfmann *Kisha Henry edit Newscast titles *''The 11th Hour Report'' (1960s-1974) *''Newsroom 3'' (1974-1978) *''Extra Effort News'' (1978-early 1980s) *''Newscene 3'' (early-mid 1980s) *''Channel 3 News'' (mid 1980s-1990s) *''News 3: Your Source'' (1990s-2002) *''KTVO News'' (2002-present) edit Station slogans *"Spirit of the Heartland" (1980s-present) *"Your Source for Local News" (2002-present) edit Former staff *Mark Sudol - Sports Anchor/Reporter *Amanda Krenz, Weekend Anchor/Reporter [1] *Chris Cowperthwaite, Reporter [2] *Carly Schuffler, Anchor/Reporter [3] *Carlos Correa, Anchor/Reporter [4] *Tim Peters, Sports Director [5] *Ben Lawson, Reporter [6] *Laurie Patton, Reporter *Danielle Wagner, Reporter [7] *Eric Kulhman, Weekend Sports Anchor *Jodie Griffin, Anchor/Producer *Zach Brown, Weekend Weather [8] *Rishi Barran, Sports Director [9] *Bryan Rupp, Anchor/Forecaster *Shonal Patel, Weekend Anchor/Reporter *Bryan Dunn, Sports Anchor/Reporter *Rachel Condradt, Reporter *Melissa Larch, Reporter *Courtney Cooper, Reporter [10] *Thor Bersted, Chief Forecaster *Krista Almanzan, Reporter *Tim McGonigal, Anchor/News Director *Kelly Harney, Reporter *John Ahrens, Weather Anchor [11] *Angela Lee, Reporter [12] *Dawnica Jackson, Reporter *Tracy Crockett, Weekend Anchor/Reporter [13] *Debra Savage, Reporter *Anthony Miller, Weekend Anchor/Reporter [14] *Tracye Hutchins, Reporter [15] *Kimberly Purdy, Reporter [16] *Steve Norris, Anchor/Reporter [17] *Lori Fullbright, Reporter [18] *Beth Duffy, Morning Anchor/Reporter [19] *Scott Pasmore, Reporter [20] *Bill Robertson, Anchor *Chris Hunt, News Director-Anchor *Robert Burch, Morning Anchor [21] *Dawn Christensen, Reporter *Brian Coneybear, Anchor *Valerie Knox, Reporter *Gena Greco, Reporter *Susan Slaughter, Reporter *Elizabeth Emmons, Reporter *Rich Crampanis, Sports Anchor *Kieth Lundsford, Sports Anchor *Kontji Anthony, Reporter [22] *Colleen Williams, Weekend Anchor [23] *Darcy Douglass, Anchor/Producer [24] *Todd Grisham, Reporter [25] *Michelle Kennedy, Reporter [26] *Keith Sterling, Weekend Anchor *Stacey Horst, Reporter [27] *Christa Minter, Weekend Weather/Reporter *Heather Hubbs, Reporter *Dana Jay, Anchor/Reporter [28] *Gabe Petti, Chief Forecaster *Jude Wilbers, Weekend Sports *Jill Kasparie, Reporter *Ron Heller, Anchor/News Director 1971-1986 *Pamela Credille, Reporter *Ashley Smith, Weekend Weather/Reporter *Brian Entin, Anchor/Reporter edit External links *KTVO channel 33 *KYOU-DT "Fox 15" *Query the FCC's TV station database for KTVO